Brothers in arms
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Missing scene do episódio 7.06. Uma conversa privada entre Jack e Tony.


**N/A: **_Missing scene_ do episódio 6, entre 1 p.m. e 2 p.m. Achei que faltou alguma cena desse tipo. Na verdade, não sei se terá algo assim nos próximos episódios. Supondo que não e querendo fazer do meu jeito, escrevi isso. A idéia veio e não queria sair da cabeça. Então aí está. A cena acontece ao fim do episódio, em algum momento privado entre Jack e Tony.

**Disclaimer: **24 horas não me pertence. Duh.

* * *

**Brothers in arms.**

"Você está bem, Tony?"

Jack observou-o atentamente por vários minutos. Agora, enquanto Chloe, Bill e Renee discutiam alguns aspectos sobre como eles procederiam, os dois haviam ficado a sós no fundo da van. Era o momento ideal.

"Sim." – A resposta monossilábica e automática era facilmente detectável como uma mentira. Não era necessário ser treinado para perceber isso.

"Você está mentindo." – Jack replicou simplesmente. Aquilo fez com que Tony levantasse seus olhos do chão do veículo para encará-lo. Havia raiva neles que rapidamente foi substituído pelo constante vazio que se recusavam a sair dali.

Os dois permaneceram conectados pelo olhar por segundos que pareceram anos, até Tony balançar a cabeça negativamente e voltar seus olhos para o local de antes.

"Eu sinto muito sobre Emerson." – Jack tentou de novo fazê-lo falar.

"Ele mereceu."

"Ele era como seu irmão."

Novamente, os olhos dos dois se encontraram.

"Você preferia morrer então?" – Não havia ironia na voz dele.

"Não, claro que não. Eu só... eu só gostaria que o cenário final fosse diferente. Apenas isso."

"Não se culpe por isso também, Jack." – Um sorriso debochado abriu-se nos lábios de Tony. – "Eu posso levar mais esse cadáver nos meus ombros."

Jack desviou seus olhos e focou-os no espaço vazio a sua frente. Eles permaneceram em um silêncio cúmplice por pouco tempo.  
"A morte de Michelle não foi sua culpa."

"Óbvio que foi."

"Eu sei que não foi. Você sabe que não foi." – Jack levantou-se e se posicionou exatamente na frente dele. – "Olhe pra mim, Tony."  
Relutantemente, ele olhou.  
"**Ela **sabe disso."

Devagar, Jack observou os olhos do melhor amigo encherem-se de lágrimas. E ele sabia o que elas significavam. Saudade, tristeza, desespero, impotência, morte.

"Eu sinto muito por ela, Tony. Eu realmente sinto." - A voz dele falhou e os dois baixaram a cabeça.

"Ela queria ajudar naquele dia, você sabe..." – Tony voltou a falar e seus olhos concentravam-se uma vez nos de Jack, outra em qualquer ponto à frente dele. As lembranças daquele dia não saíam da sua cabeça, por mais que ele tentasse.

"Ela viu a notícia da morte de David Palmer na televisão e rapidamente tomou sua decisão de voltar até a CTU e ajudá-los no que fosse preciso." – Ele respirou fundo e impediu que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

"Eu tentei impedi-la. Implorei para que ela ficasse e que não se envolvesse em tudo aquilo de novo. Nós havíamos tomado a decisão de sair e era fora de lá que eu queria ficar. Que eu queria que ela ficasse. Sem mais mortes. Sem mais ameaças. Apenas eu, ela e nossa nova vida." – Ele sorriu com memórias particulares daquela nova etapa da vida deles. Jack anotou mentalmente que os dois conversariam sobre dias mais felizes quando aquela crise acabasse.

"Mas a minha brava Michelle não se intimidou com minhas palavras, nem mesmo quando a peguei pelo braço e a pedi pela última vez para não seguir em frente com o plano dela. Ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha, abriu a porta e andou até o carro." – Eles novamente se olhavam olho no olho. – "Eu decidi segui-la. Se ela fosse para aquele maldito lugar de novo, eu queria estar ao lado dela. Para protegê-la. Então eu peguei o telefone e enquanto ninguém atendia, a observava pela janela. Ela mexeu na bolsa procurando as chaves e quando eu comecei a cancelar o compromisso do dia, a explosão aconteceu." – As primeiras lágrimas rolaram pela bochecha dele e Jack esticou seu braço para colocar sua mão em um braço dele. Era o único conforto que ele podia oferecer no momento.

"Eu caí no chão e mais rápido do que eu achava possível, me levantei e corri para o lado de fora. No pequeno percurso até lá desejei como nunca antes estar sonhando. Desejei apenas abrir os olhos e encontrá-la ao meu lado, nos meus braços. Mas a fumaça e o cheiro de ferragens queimando me impediram de pensar sobre isso por muito tempo. Quando eu a vi, meu coração parou e minha respiração falhou. Ela estava no chão, inconsciente, as roupas rasgadas e um filete de sangue no canto da sua boca. Desesperado, eu me abaixei e a peguei nos meus braços, senti sua pulsação e..." – Tony fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas desceram. Jack apertou o braço dele encorajando-o. – "Ela estava viva, Jack. Minha Michelle tinha a pulsação mais fraca que eu já havia sentido, mas estava viva. Eu a apertei contra mim quando a segunda explosão veio e nos atingiu. Eu não sei se foi essa que a matou, não acho que tenha sido, já que meu corpo era o escudo que eu podia oferecer no momento. Quando eu acordei já na CTU, era tarde demais. Ela estava morta e eu tinha perdido tudo que eu tinha na vida. Tudo, Jack. Ela era tudo que eu tinha." – Tony soluçou e Jack o puxou para um abraço, por mais complicado que fosse fazer isso sentados.

"Ela era uma mulher incrível, Jack. Eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo ao lado dela. Agora, como eu posso ser algo que não seja o homem mais triste do mundo?"

Eles soltaram-se, mas seus olhos permaneciam presos um no outro.

"Eu sei que ela era, Tony. E era fácil olhar para vocês e ver o quanto vocês precisavam um do outro, pra tudo."

Tony concordou com a cabeça.

"Quando eu morri nos seus braços, eu... eu desisti. Eu podia ter lutado um pouco mais contra a escuridão que queria me envolver, mesmo que isso não alterasse nada. Eu tinha forças pra continuar contra a injeção de Henderson, mas nenhuma pra viver. Então eu desisti. Eu estava tão feliz ali, Jack. Eu ia me encontrar com ela."

Aquelas últimas palavras fizeram a visão de Jack embaçarem com suas próprias lágrimas. Ele rapidamente desviou os olhos, respirou fundo e voltou-se para Tony. Ele tinha que ser forte para o amigo.

"Eu não acreditei quando me reviveram. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva. Raiva deles, raiva do governo, raiva de tudo. Então, como ninguém havia nos protegido nesse país, eu não voltaria a protegê-lo. O resto da história você já sabe."

Foi à vez de Jack balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Tenho certeza que Michelle não o culpa pela suas decisões iniciais. E que está muito orgulhosa do que você está fazendo agora."

Tony sorriu genuinamente agradecido e Jack abriu seu próprio sorriso, feliz por vê-lo fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.  
"Obrigado, Jack."

Com a mão que ainda permanecia no braço dele, Jack apertou-o mais uma vez.  
"Não precisa agradecer. Eu sei exatamente com você se sente."  
"É, você sabe." – Teri Bauer. Um outro sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Tony. – "Você é bem melhor como irmão que Emerson."

Jack também sorriu e deu um murro brincalhão no ombro dele.  
"Quem disse que eu sou seu irmão, Almeida?"

"Qual é, Bauer. Você disparou tiros perfeitos minutos atrás me salvando. De novo."

"É, talvez você tenha razão."  
"Talvez, huh?" – Tony olhou-o divertidamente e pela primeira vez desde do começo do dia, Jack viu algo além do vazio nos olhos dele. Algo mais vivo.  
"Ok, você tem total razão. Afinal, eu não consegui acreditar que você era terrorista independente das provas que me mostraram, nem mesmo quando você me disse."  
"Jura? Então como eu fui parar sufocado contra uma parede?"- Tony sorriu e Jack sabia que agora ele estava levando aquilo na brincadeira.  
"Você falou sobre Teri e não sei se você lembra, nunca é um bom tópico para trazer à tona." – Oh, ele lembrava. Aquele assunto já havia provocado algumas brigas anteriormente entre eles e era o ponto fraco da paciência de Jack.

"Sinto muito. Precisava fazer aquilo."

"É, eu sei."

Eles apenas sorriam um para o outro quando a voz de Chloe os sobressaltaram. Ela estava de pé na frente deles e fingindo não estar interrompendo um momento privado, ela olhou de um para o outro antes de falar.

"Eles pararam. Nós temos uma localização."

Tony e Jack levantaram simultaneamente e seguiram Chloe até onde os outros estavam.  
"Pronto para pegar os caras maus?" – Jack olhou para Tony enquanto se encaminhavam.

"Apenas se você prometer torturá-los."  
Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e um olhar fraternal.

* * *

**N/A: **Só porque eu não consigo esquecê-la.


End file.
